Te Prefiero a Ti
by EvilSwanQueen21
Summary: Una Historia totalmente MORRILLA, Jennifer y lana tienen una relación estable mientras graban la serie pero los constante errores que comete jennifer van a poner esta relación en peligro. podrán sobrevivir sera el amor suficiente.
1. EL PRINCIPIO

**Soy demasiado fanática de morrila y tengo esta historia en mi cabeza desde hace meses y la quiero llevar acabo, espero les guste y me dejen saber que tal, esta cortito el capítulo pero si recibo muchos comentarios prometo actualizar algo mas largo. **

-Nena deberías mover el cuadro un poco a la derecha- la rubia se había empezado a molestar era la tercera vez que su novia le pedía que moviera el cuadro de lugar.

-en serio lana ya es la tercera vez que lo movemos podemos hacer otras cosas hay muchas cajas todavía que desempacar.

-bueno quiero que nuestra nueva casa sea perfecta Jen anda no seas gruñona y sabes que la mayoría de las cajas las voy a arreglar soy yo.

Tú fuiste la que me dijiste que no querías a ningún extraño tocando nuestras cosas

-exacto jen son nuestras cosas privadas prefiero hacerla yo misma ya que estamos de vacaciones y no vamos a rodar la seria hasta junio así que tenemos tiempo de sobra.

-mientras sigas cambiando cada minuto de parecer con respecto al maldito cuadro.

-que te escucho Jennifer.

Las mujeres llevaban año y medio saliendo su relación había sido toda una sorpresa no solo para sus compañeros de trabajo sino también para el público en general , pero no fue hasta que filtraron unas fotos del teléfono de Jennifer donde salían en momentos muy románticos que las dos decidieron salir del closet y exponer su relación , fue todo un revuelo muchas críticas pero también mucho apoyo ya que las dos mujeres no eran lesbianas se les conocía por haber sostenido varias relaciones con hombres más sabiendo que ya sus compañeros de series y amigos josh y ginnifer mantenían una relación fue todo bastante complicado pero después de tantos incidentes ya la gente se había acostumbrado y para ellas era todo nuevo , hace unos meses Jennifer le pidió a lana que se mudara con ella a su nueva casa en Vancouver pasaban allí la mayor parte del tiempo asi que era cuestión de tiempo , lana no lo pensó dos veces para decirle que sí y aquí estaban con sus perras ava y lola y la gata de lana lenin tratando de poner todo en su lugar.

-jen en serio puedes dejar tu iphone por tan solo un momento no entiendo con quién tanto hablas

-amor es rose que quiere que salgamos a montar bicicleta este domingo.

-ummmm ya le dijiste que estas ocupada con la mudanza

-no puedo decirlo eso lana ella es una de mis mejores amigas –ya deberías dejar los celos-

- pfff celos por ella – nada que ver- solo me molesta que ella no tenga más vida que andar detrás de la tuya aparte ella me odia y lo sabes.

-ella no te odia lana de donde sacas esos, solo que tu no le das la oportunidad

- prefiero mil veces que salgas con ginny

-debe ser porque está casi casada y con un hijo!? La rubia sonrió su novia era bastante celosa de sus amigas pero sobretodo de rose la actriz que hace de tinkerbell en la serie es que ellas se habían convertido es muy buenas amigas y porque no decirlo rose era bisexual siempre le estaba presentado chicas a Jennifer y estaba en toda la movida, ella amaba a lana con toda su corazón y alma pero hay algunas cosas que no puede cambiar y es el hecho que era un poco mujeriega y le encantaba tener la atención de otras mujeres claro sin que su novia se enterara, las cosas nunca iban demasiado lejos con esas chicas solo un poco de flirteo y ya después nunca más las volvía a contactar.

-bueno ginny es un amor de persona y siempre te mantiene centrada jen

-ya no quiero discutir el tema lana – rose es como mi hermana –

-sal y haz lo que quieras Jennifer

- te vas a molestar eres increíble –estamos dando este gran paso en nuestra relación y todavía no confías en mí.

-claro que no hago pero hay algo en ella que no me termina de convencer y ya esta no vas a hacer que cambie de opinión.

-ven aquí y dame un beso amor

Lana suspiro esta mujer era su perdición la amaba tanto siempre había tenido cierta atracción hacia las mujeres pero nunca nada sería no como hasta ahora, la rubia la había conquistado desde el primer momento que se conocieron aunque al principio la relación era algo tensa por la misma atracción todo flujo más fácil cuando las dos fueron sincera con sus sentimientos.

La mujer se acercó y se sentó en el regazo de la rubia envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello depositando un tierno beso en la boca – siguieron así por un rato –

Deberíamos subir a nuestra habitación sabes a bautizarla –

-amor ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces y debemos terminar las cajas

-siempre arruinando mi diversión señora parrilla.


	2. Mis Queridos Demonios

**MIL GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS TAN BIEN RECIBIDOS, ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A ****ANTO**** ERES MUY LINDA , GRACIAS POR ESOS CONSEJOS MATAVILLOSOS QUE ME DISTE VINIENDO DE TI ES TODO UN HONOR.**

**A MI HERMOSO Y FABULOSO GRUPO SE WASAP.**

-Hey Ro! Como estas pequeña!¡?- Jennifer llegaba al parque donde se iba a encontrar con su amiga para dar unas vueltas por la ciudad en su nueva bicicleta hobbie que había aquerido unos meses atrás tras la insistencia de su amiga de hacer algo juntas para mantenerse en forma ya que odiaba hacer yoga algo que Jennifer hacia muy seguido.

-Pensé que ya no ibas a llegar mira la hora que es ¡! Vamos tarde Jennie

-no es para tanto ¡Anda deja el drama y vamos a calentar , me duele todo el cuerpo

-claro como ahora eres una mujer casi casada!

-QUEEE estás loca – casada ni de chiste sabes que falta mucho para dar ese pasó

-Si pero que esperas después de ya estar viviendo con lana –seguro es lo que ella quiere.

-las dos hemos hablado del tema ya y estamos clara en cómo van las cosas, si estamos viviendo juntas es lo más lógico siempre lana se quedaba conmigo ya ni iba a su casa – no entiendo a qué viene esto .

-en que todavía me molesta que hayas tomando esa decisión, no se me cuesta verte con alguien en serio – aparte que hay una chica que está loca por conocerte pero qué más da.

La rubia saldo del suelo donde se estaba colocando los zapatos deportivos – quien es ¿¡la conozco ¡!? Porque no me habías dicho antes.

-vez es a lo que me refiero nunca vas a tomar a lana en serio.

-Lana es Mi Vida Mi adoración de eso estoy segura pero quiero conocer chicas quiero saber que hay allá afuera es muy complicado soy un desastre.

-pues mira te voy ayudar a aclarar tu mente – la mujer mas pequeña saco su teléfono celular busco entre sus contactos le mostró a su amiga una foto de una espectacular rubia – Mira se llama Tatiana Rafaeli y es modelo –

-Guao es una belleza de mujer y quiere conocerme ¡!?

-sii querida amiga te ha estado viendo y dice que le encantas, un amigo me contacto para darle mi número y ella me escribió sabe que somos amigo –que dices organizamos una salida.

-ummmm te parece este fin de semana Lana va a viajar a Nueva York a una convención con Sean y Rebeca – podríamos ir a la disco.

-demasiado público Jennie vamos a beber shot de tequilas en mi apartamento-

-me parece una mejor idea pequeña- ahora vamos a ejercitarnos –estoy emocionada.

La rubia sabia en donde se estaba metiendo iba directo a una caída libre pero había una fuerza que la empujaba, tal vez sea su reciente descubierta sexualidad y saber que había muchas mujeres interesada en ella , ella amaba a lana era su primera mujer con la que exploro todos sus sentimientos y tuvo relaciones sexuales , ella era su hogar y su lugar seguro , después de tantos años de relaciones fallida por fin había encontrado a una persona capaz de amarla y darle todo lo que ella quería , y solo quizás ese medio de que todo pudiera ser perfecto era esa fuerza que la empujaba a hacer esa clase de cosas , saber que tal vez lana se iba a arrepentir de amarla era una locura , todo era demasiado perfecto, su familia adoraba a lana y solo la querían a ella , sus padres fueron los primeros en aceptar su sexualidad y le abrieron los brazos a lana claro la latina es una mujer fácil de querer y se ganó a sus padres en un segundo , también ella amaba a la familia de su novia su hermana y sobrinos eran todo un amor y disfrutaba visitarlos, salir con ellos , siempre pensaba que las cosas eran demasiado hermosas con lana y ella no las merecía

La rubia monto su bicicleta tomo sus ipod y busco su lista de música favorita.

_Eres tan dura como la piedra de mi mechero_

_Me asaltan dudas de si te quiero!_

_Eres tan fría ay como el agua que baja libre de la montaña!_

_Y no lo entiendo fue tan efímero el caminar de tus dedos en mi espalda dibujando un corazón_

_Y pido al cielo que sepa comprender estos ataques de celos que me entran si yo no te vuelvo a ver._

_Le pido a la luna que alumbre tu vida la mía hace ya tiempo que esta fundida, con lo que me cuesta querer solo a ratos mejor no te quiero sería más barato! Cansando de ser el triste violinista _

_Que está en tu tejado._

-Qué te parece llevo esta camisa negra o la roja porque no se quiero estar muy cómoda y los organizadores me dijeron que me iba a tomar fotos con los fans ¡!?

-la negra esta perfecta lani ¡ deja de meter tanta ropa solo es un fin de semana ¡

- ya lo sé pero quiero estar segura de que me voy a poner porque no creo que tendré mucho tiempo para decidir troy se supone que eres mi mejor amigo y debes ayudarme.

-como amigo te lo digo, relájate y ven a sentarte conmigo ya tenemos todo cubierto te voy a dejar aún más hermosa amiga - las mujeres se van a volver locas

-muy chistoso pero sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para mi novia

-tu novia es una idiota

-hey no le digas así, jen y yo hemos mejorado bastante sabes las cosas están realmente perfectas

-tu querida novia sigue saliendo como si estuviera soltera y bebiendo como loca o no me doy cuenta las fotos que sube – estas ciega de amor.

-yo soy consciente de las cosas que hace y estoy segura que ella no me engañaría, tengo que confiar es lo único que me queda.

-le revisaste su celular

-yo no haría algo así troy – es su espacio – deja de hacer esto- dios ahora entiendo a jen

-porque querida ¡!

Porque su mejor amiga me odia y mi mejor amiga la odia es como si se pusieran de acuerdo.

Amiga yo no quiero que sufras – el mundo gay puede ser muy fascinante como traicionero y esa personalidad tan alocada de tu novia no me gusta.

Pero ella no ha hecho nada

Hasta ahora

Y eso es lo que debe importar – ya soy lo suficiente celosa como para ponerme a espiarla –yo no soy como tus con tus novios –

Bueno amiga eso es lo que he aprendido – no te digo más pero yo que tu empezaría a revisarle el celular y más cuando este fin de semana se va a quedar sola en la casa – hasta cámaras pondría en la casa.

En serio troy estás loco- por eso estas soltero – jajaja

Te puedo ayudar a poner cámaras que dices ¡!

NOOOOO ESTAS LOCO, tu solo debes maquillarme recuerdas

AMIGA ese jean te hace un culo estupendo

Si lo se jajaja ese me lo voy a poner el segundo día, el primer será este vestidito que tal

Te vas a poner ese vestido para la convención -una voz resonó en la habitación su novia había llegado y ella no se había dado cuenta, la rubia camino hasta el closet y se quitó la camisa y los pantalones sudados así mismo salió de nuevo donde se encontraba su novia y mejor amigo.

-AY qué Horror una mujer desnuda mis ojos sangran- exclamo troy

-IDIOTA ESTOY EN MI CASA Y SI QUIERO ANDAR EN PELOTAS LO HAGO.

- ya cálmense los dos no es la primera vez que nos vez asi ya sabes cómo es Jennifer –seguro lo hace para molestarte.

-pero no deja de traumarme

- ya en serio lana te vas a poner eso

-que tiene – no te gusta

-si esta hermoso y sexy es solo que no se – todos te van a comer cuando te vean- la rubia hizo un puchero y yo no voy a estar allí.

-cosita no te preocupes – aunque puedo cambiar si te parece

- ay por dios lana no seas ridícula porque te vas a cambiar.

-no te metas troy – amor está bien – se acercó a su novia y la beso- yo confió en ti

- y yo en ti preciosa- dijo lana mientras la besaba más apasionadamente.

-Hey ¡! Sigo aquí, soy gay recuerdan esas cosas me dan trauma.

Tu amigo es un idiota amor – con eso la rubia se fue al baño a quitarse el sudor de su cuerpo..

-deja de hacer esas cosas troy

-no hago nada en serio – pero vamos sigue en pie lo de las cámaras.

- SAL DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO IDIOTA.

-mira se te está pegando esas malas costumbre de tu novia.

-exacto mi novia que esta desnuda – en nuestro baño – mojada –ahora por favor conoces la salida nos vemos en el aeropuerto el viernes queridito.

-TE ODIO.

- Y YO A TI TE AMO CIAO CIAO.

Lana se fue directo al baño, se quitó el resto de la ropa y se metido en el baño.

-uffs el agua esta deliciosa.

-tu amiguito ya se fue ¡

-sii no tuve más remedio que echarlo –eres muy mala – mira que desnudarte así

-lo hice no solo para molestarlo sino también porque sé que no re ibas a resistir

-ese puto efecto que tienes en mi . – lana empezó a besarle el cuello, mientras le acariciaba los pechos – la rubia gemía.

-te voy a echar de menos mi amor- lo sabes verdad d

-uhhh siiii podríamos hacer sex cam o sex por el celular

- lo tendré en cuenta- la mano de la morena bajaba hasta el sexo de la rubia y la penetraba

-joder lana me encantas – lo haces también

- sii te gusta – me voy a volver loca sin ti

- dímelo a mí que me toca quedarme aquí

Dios sigue así ni se te ocurra parar – los movimientos de lana eran frenéticos mientras se movía dentro de la rubia hasta que la hizo llegar.

Y sobre todo voy a extrañar esto- la rubia se puso de rodillas le abrió las piernas y sin personar empezó primero a besar su sexo, tiernas caricias.

Voy a echar de menos este olor ummmmm este sabor – Jennifer tenía la mirada clavada en lana mientras hablaba.

Dios Jennifer

Me encantas – todo de ti es perfecto y muy adictivo – empezó a chupar y lamer el sexo de su novia primero suave y después muy fuerte sentía como se volvía loca y gritaba cosas sin sentido- lana era una mujer muy vocal y eso la volvía loca – sabía que era la única que podía hacer eso.

Jen sigue así ohh dios me voy a correr en tu cara bebe – solo basto unos segundos para que su novia acabara – Jennifer recibió fielmente el líquido caliente que salía de su novia, su cara estaba empapada – uffs como amaba el sabor de su novia- la limpio por completo hasta que subió y la beso con mucha pasión haciendo que esta gimiera al saborear su sexo en la boca de su novia.

-Ya me quedo claro que me vas a extrañar bebe.

**Que tal ¡! En el próximo capítulo se viene la convención y Jennifer solita en casa que hará ¿? Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, me da gusto saber que no soy la única loca por estas dos mujeres.**

**Ya les voy diciendo que esta historia va a ser muy intensa, fuerte y dramática pero también va a tener cosas hermosas y mucho amor porque pasaran de todo pero su amor siempre va a ser lo importante, recuerden que son dos seres humanos y comenten errores, van a pelear, van a luchar pero también se van a amar intensamente.**

**Y también voy a dejar pedazos de canciones que recomiendo que escuchen para que se pongan en ambiente. **

**La de este capítulo fue: un violinista en tu tejado de melendi.**

**Sugerencias son siempre bien recibidas y si quieren que actualice rápido no sean flojas y dejen comentarios que es la gasolina para los escritores.**


	3. Que Quieres De Mi

_**Te he Bajado la Luna para que no vivas a oscuras **_

_**He vaciado de espuma el mar pero no lo vez, he cambiado de corazón para acompañar tus latidos **_

_**He traído el rio hasta tu puerta mi mundo se dio vuelta y no lo vez ¡!?**_

_**Tanto he Dado que Lastima Mi Vida he dejado en manos de tu vida **_

_**Que quieres de mi ¡? Qué esperas de mi Si todo de di**_

_**Cuánto Cuesta Tu Alegría Si al Pie de la letra cumplo lo que pidas **_

_**Yo Vivo a tus Pies y tú no lo ves Y SIGUES VACIA.**_

-lana necesito que te concentres, si estas mirando cada 5 minutos tu celular no poder terminar de maquillarte.

-Disculpa Troy – yo no sé qué pasa jen dijo que iba a escribirme en cuanto se levantara pero mira la hora que es y no me ha escrito.

-pues yo que se a lo mejor seguirá durmiendo.

-tu defendiendo a jen esto si es nuevo.

-Eres mi mejor amiga y te amo demasiado, una cosa que me fastidia la vida es verte triste.

- es una tontería verdad

Desde que había llegado a NY lana no se había sentido bien, su novia la había despedido en el aeropuerto con la promesa de escribirle pero eso ya hace muchas horas y la rubia no había dado señales de vida, no quería ser la clásica novia posesiva pero jen siempre cumplía lo que decía y las dos cuanto estaban de viaje por separadas se mantenían en contacto, tal vez debía hacerle caso a su amigo y dejar de preocuparse.

Lana salió más regia que nunca a la convención ese día le tocaba firmar autógrafos y tomarse fotos con los fans , todo fue maravilloso de verdad que amaba a sus fans con locura las cosas que hacían por ella no terminaba de dar tantas gracias por tanto amor, muchas cartas, regalos , historias conmovedoras de cómo podría llegar a cambiar la vida de alguien era por esto que había luchado tanto por su carrera esta clase de agradecimiento que le daban sus seguidores era todo lo que necesitaba más allá de la fama .

El día paso muy rápido ya entrada la noche se fue a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue revisar su celular y nada ningún mensaje de la rubia ahora si debía preocuparse en seguida llamo a su vida tenía que escucharla saber que todo estaba bien.

-Alo Bebe

-oh por dios Jennifer estaba muy preocupada por ti

-que paso por que ¡!¡

-no me has escrito en todo el día – lana se estaba empezando a enojar que clase de novia tenia dios.

-disculpa bebe he pasado todo el día un poco ocupada-

-ya me imagino que ni siquiera has tenido tiempo de escribirme

-a ti que te pasa a que viene ese tono- si te digo que estaba ocupada es así disculpa que no te pude escribir a veces te pones intensa.

Aquellas palabras fueron directo al corazón de la latina que le estaba pasando a su novia porque la estaba tratando de esta manera.

-VETE A LA MIERDA JENNIFER – con eso lana colgó la llamada y se echó a llorar en seguida empezó a sonar su teléfono de nuevo no quería contestarle si lo hacia las cosas se iba a poner mucho peor, sonó tantas veces hasta que escucho que le llegaban mensajes.

¨jennifer: puedes contestar el Maldito celular lana

Jennifer: en serio lana no estoy jugando CONTESTA EL CELULAR

Jennifer: QUE MIERDA TE PASA ¡!¡ PARA ESO ME LLAMASTE

Jennifer: vete al infierno.

Todo iba de mal en peor ahora Jennifer estaba molesta con ella, vaya viaje pero que le pasa a la rubia no entendía su actitud y no iba a tolerar que la tratara de esa manera pero tampoco iba a caer en su juego tenía que esperar que se le pasara el malestar, suspiro y se acostó qué manera de terminar un hermoso día.

-jennie que te pasa porque esa cara- preguntaba una rose ya muy borracha, las chicas habían pasado todo el día organizando su fiesta privada, fueron unos pocos amigos los más íntimos solo estaba esperando que llegara la super modelo Tatiana.

-lana me llamo se enfadó porque no la llame ni le escribí en todo el día – que mierda no tenía que haber dejado mi celular.

-bueno querida que novia tan celosa tienes –

-no te burles perra – no me gusta que se enfade conmigo y ahora no me contesta el celular que putada.

-puedes dejar ya el tema mira acaba de llagar tatys – y así entraba una espectacular morena con cuerpo de pasarela inmediatamente- se fijo en jen y le ofreció una sonrisa – Joder y va directo por ti amiga que vas a hacer?¡ quedarte aquí esperando que tu novia te conteste o te vas a divertir

- la rubia lo pensó miro su celular – que mierda lana no le había contestado- se fue directo donde estaba la modelo.

-Hey eres Tatiana

-Hey Siii ¡! Y tu eres la famosa jennnifer

-famosa en serio vaya tontería

-pues aunque no lo creas sí que lo eres y más hermosa en persona debo decir

-vaya tú vas directo al tema

-tu sabes a que he vino no ¡! Ahora te haces la tonta

-para nada – anda vamos a tomar la noche es joven

Entre copa y copa Jennifer no dejaba de pensar en lana dios no quería que su novia estuviera molesta con ella aunque tenía la compañía de la modelo que no dejaba de tocarla, abrazarla y porque no hacerse selfie con ella que estaba cada vez más borracha y ya no sabía lo que hacía.

-te gustaría ir a la habitación – le susurro la modelo.

-ehhhh habitación si yo no tengo sueño – quiero beber

-pero Jennifer allí estaremos más cómoda mira como estas apenas y puedes caminar

-Donde esta rose-ROSEEEEEE grito la rubia no sabía dónde estaba su amiga

-ella no está aquí subió con anna tal vez deberíamos hacer lo mismo no crees

-pues vamos

Las dos mujeres se fueron a una habitación del apartamento Jennifer apenas podía con su alma en cuanto llego se fue directo a la cama.

-Dios sí que esta borracha no va a ser fácil rubia

-ni te atrevas a tocarme chica

-en serio no quieres que te toque si has pasado toda la noche dejándote tocar

-mira eres muy hermosa pero estoy borracha y tengo novia

-a mí no me importa – la morena empezó a desvestir a la rubia hasta dejarla completamente desnuda después hizo lo mismo y se metió en la cama.

-Joder morena que haces ¡!? No me toques

-pero jennie anda vamos a seguir bebiendo mira lo que he traído y saco una botella de tequila

-anda de eso estaba hablando la rubia tomo la botella y la bebió de un solo sorbo- cuando cayó de nuevo en la cama ahora si totalmente inconsciente solo podía pronunciar – lana lana

La modelo no daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar de todas las personas en el mundo no podía creer que Jennifer actuara de esta manera vaya decepción tanto desear a la rubia y resulto ser todo un fiasco no solo se había emborrachado si no que no dejaba de llamar a su novia, pero no se iba a quedar así aprovecho el estado de la rubia para hacerse unos fotos de las dos y después se abrazó a la rubia.

-ohh dios mio Jennifer levántate –sonaba la voz de una rose bastante enfadada.

-nooo que te pasa – mi cabeza va a explotar –vete

-jennifer en serio levante son más de las 3pm lana llega a las 7 tienes que irte a tu casa

-QUEEEE MIERDA LANA – la rubia trato de levantarse pero todo le daba vuelta en cuanto vio el otro cuerpo a su lado desnudo creyó morir

-MIERDA ROSE MIERDA QUE HICE QUIEN ES ESTA MUJER- MIERDA ESTAMOS DESNUDAS QUE MIERDA.

-Esa es Tatiana y por lo que veo la pasaron bien no era eso lo que querías ¡!¡

-Estás loca- la rubia se levantaba y empezaba a recoger su ropa- yo no quería acostarme con ella –joder que hice – lana dios mío- mi celular donde coño esta mi celular.

-ten aquí no ha dejado de sonar – por eso te vine a levantar

-rose porque no hiciste nada anoche- yo no me acuerdo de nada- lana me va a matar

-yo estaba peor que tu amiga yo subí a mi habitación y no supe más de ti.

En su vida se había sentido tan mal quería llorar vomitar todo a la vez, una puta noche y no se acordaba de nada- había engañado a lana y ni siquiera se acordaba vaya mierda todo. Tomo sus cosas y se fue dejando a la morena que parece que no se iba a despertar si algo quería en su vida era no volver a ver a esa mujer – bajo tomo las llaves de su coche- mierda tenía muchas llamadas perdida de lana y mensajes, era oficial su vida estaba arruinada.

Lana: Jennifer te he llamado varias veces, me quiero disculpar amor por favor no quería enfadarme anoche estaba muy preocupada por ti.

Lana: no te entiendo Jennifer estas en línea en watsapp porque no me contestas

Lana: solo quiero que sepas que te amo, cuando no estés molesta puedes llamarme necesito hablar contigo, voy a llegar a las 7.

Lana: Nos vemos en casa te amo no lo olvides.

Maldita sea en ese momento no pudo más y se echó a llorar que mierda había hecho con su vida, que iba a hacer ahora como le podía decir algo así a lana ella no se lo iba a perdonar la había cagado en grande anoche, bravo Jennifer acabas de arruinar lo mejor de tu vida por tus putos juegos. Su celular sonó era lana.

-lo siento lana – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

-amor estas bien que pasa

- está todo bien – hablamos aquí te parece.

-te extraño mucho

-yo más amor nos vemos en unas horas te amo.

**NO ME MATEN! POBRE LANA LO QUE LE ESPERA PERO AL FINAL NO PASO NADA SOLO QUE MI JENNIFER NO LO SABE AHORA TENDRA QUE LIDIAR CON SUS ERRORES Y REPARAR LAS COSAS QUE HIZO.**

**La canción que sonó al principio es QUE QUIERES DE MI DE LUIS FONSI.**


	4. Todas las mentiras

_**Holaaa! Aquí otro nuevo capítulo, sé que no debería actualizar porque son muy flojas y no dejan ningún comentario y eso le baja el ánimo a cualquier escritor así que espero que este si lo comenten con ganas o me tardare muchisimoooooooooooooooo en actualizar y si es una amenaza jajajja.**_

_**Msagusm:**__** troy jepsen es uno de sus mejores amigos de lana y es su maquillador personal.**_

_**Mi grupo en watsapp son lo máximo.**_

_**Mi querida manager mary **_

_**Mi maestra la que más quiero en el mundo Anto (recomiendo todos los fics de ella son lo máximo y tienen que leerlos FANCLERE)**_

-SW-

El tic tac del reloj era el único ruido que se podía escuchar en el apartamento hace varias horas había llegado, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, miraba a lo lejos a su princesa ava jugando con lola a pesar de que son dos perros de razas distinta se llevaban muy bien y a su perra le encantaba estar encima de lola era muy juguetona, como las cosas pueden cambiar en tan poco tiempo pero si tenía una cosa en su mente no le pensaba decir nada a lana si era un acto de cobardía de su parte pero no podía perder a la única persona que ha amado de verdad, más adelante podrá lidiar con esos problemas el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le dejaba saber que su amaba estaba en casa, ella salió a recibir a su novia.

Lana soltó las maletas al ver a su novia fue corriendo a abrazarla.

-amor te extrañe muchísimo

Jennifer no se atrevía a decir nada solo abrazaba a lana como si su vida dependiera de ella.

-ehhhh jen amor estas bien- jen el aire me falta amor

-discúlpame solo que estas hermosa y no pude evitarlo.

-awwwww mira como estas de romántica anda ayúdame con las maletas- mira a lola ya ni se preocupa en venir a buscarme- hey Lolita ven con mami –

La perra salió disparada al escuchar la voz de su dueña – ahhh mira que hermosa lola mama está en casa – tienes que contarme como cuidaste a mami Jennifer y todas las cosas divertidas que hicieron.

Jennifer ya había llevado las maletas al cuarto principal y volvió para encontrar a su novia sentada con sus mascotas.

-me voy a poner celosa!

-sabes que no te cambiaria pero lola le gusta ser el centro de atención y mira a ava esta vuelta loca por lo menos sé que ellas sí que me echaron de menos.- lana dejaba ver un tono un poco acusador.

-ya vas a empezar amor ¡! en serio que se me hizo un lio Salí con rose y se me quedo mi celular después en la noche volví y fue cuando te respondí-

-vale me parece genial

-bueahh estas enojada y no me crees

-no estoy enojada bueno si lo estaba pero ya estoy acostumbrada y lo pase muy bien y no quiero estropearlo tu la pasaste bien que hiciste ¡!?

Allí estaba la pregunta que tanto temía pero no podría dar marcha atrás no podía romperle el corazón a esta mujer sencillamente no podía.

-pues lo que te dije Sali con rose todo el día la estaba ayudando con unas cosas de su apartamento y olvide mi celular después salimos en bici y en la noche ya cuando no querías hablarme me tome unas copas con rose.

-qué bueno que te divertiste

-desde aquí puede sentir el sarcasmo dijiste que no querías estropearlo

-y no lo pienso hacer no de mi parte.

-soy un desastre verdad

Lana la mira tenía una cara tan triste no podía evitarlo pero cuando la veía así no podía estar molesta con ella era su debilidad.

-eres mi desastre favorito- la rubia sonrió y fue a buscar a su novia la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la habitación, la beso con fuerza mientras le iba quitando la ropa después que lana estaba totalmente desnuda ella empezó a desnudarse.

-dios si que eres hermosa- no me canso de ti lana

-hmmmmmm yo tampoco amor

Jennifer se posiciono y entrelazo sus piernas con las de lana así podría sentir como sus dos sexos se pegaban era una de las cosas que más le gustaba sentir el sexo de su novia con el suyo.

-que mojada estas venias pensando en mí en el vuelo

-no para nada era la azafata que estaba buenísima.

Lana sintió un mordisco en el hombro – heyyy que haces estoy jugando

-no me interesa eres mía solo mía

-joder como me encanta sentirte así

Llevaron un ritmo mientras se besaban hasta que las dos llegaron en un perfecto órgano. Jennifer se acostó al lado de lana y la abrazo con fuerza, empezó a llorar descontroladamente.

-jennifer amor que pasa – bebe háblame porque lloras

- yo ¡! La rubia ahora estaba incontrolable apenas y podía hablar.

-bebe me estas asustando que pasa – lana se montó arriba de la rubia- háblame Jennifer

-te am –ooo demasiado lana no te quiero perder.

-por qué dices eso tu no me vas a perder.

-promételo.

-jennifer en serio me estas asustando que pasa.

-promételo – yo te amo demasiado y a veces hago cosas estúpidas como tratarte mal pienso que tal vez te vas a cansar de mí y me vas a dejar.

-eso no va a pasar amor – anda mírame – yo no te voy a dejar Jennfier Marie morrison eres el amor de mi vida con todo y tus desastres y locuras eres mi vida eres todo lo que necesito en mi vida y no lo cambiara por nada.

La rubia ya empezaba a calmarse.

-entonces prométemelo – anda dilo

-lana alzo la mano- yo prometo no dejarte donde tengo que firmar.

-lana no estoy jugando joder – se cubría la cara con las manos.

-amor discúlpame anda – lo digo en serio No te voy a dejar.

Lana se acostó en el pecho de Jennifer –sabes que nunca lo haría eres mi vida y sin ti no podría estar, las cosas a veces son difíciles pero creo en nosotras dos y nada va a cambiar eso.

Las dos mujeres se acostaron hasta que el celular de la rubia sono.

-mierda bebe es Ginny se me olvido decirte que ella venia hoy con el pequeño Oliver.

-ummmmm no jen no me quiero levantar – estoy cansada

-no hay tiempo bebe me aviso que ya estaba llegando- vamos anda me voy arreglar te doy un tiempo más que descanses.

-Sw-

-Oliver tiene que ser él bebe más hermoso del planeta tierra – la rubia no dejaba de darle besos al pequeño que estaba encantando en los brazos de la rubia.

-jen es mi turno ya lo has tenido mucho rato.

- no se peleen chicas

-pero es que jen acapara todo la atención de Oliver – lana hacia un puchero su novia es muy egoísta.

-te lo voy a dar con la condición que me des un beso.

-muy fácil.

-no puedo con ustedes dos no se cansan de estar una encima de la otra- voy a preparar el próximo biberón porque en pocos minutos dejara de ser un bebe adorable y se convertirá en una máquina de llanto- ginny se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina le encanta ver a sus dos amigas tan felices juntas , ella era amiga de jen desde hace ya varios años cuando supo que iba a trabajar con ella fue felicidad pura más cuando se unió lana y ella pudo notar las chispas que hubo entre las dos chicas desde allí no hubo momento que no dejo de alentar esa relación , sabía que Jennifer había pasado por muchas relaciones horribles y complicas se merecía más que nunca ser feliz y más saber que es con lana.

-hey pequeñin hasta que tu ti jen te deja conmigo-verdad que me prefieres a mi

-no le digas eso al niño está claro que solo quiere estar conmigo-mira la cara que tiene –estás perdiendo ese efecto en los hombres lana.

-tonta

-te ves hermosa sabes con un bebe

-tú crees

-totalmente – TENGAMOS UNO- solo la rubia de golpe.

-QUEEEEEE – estas bromeando verdad

-por qué estaría bromeando te lo digo totalmente en serio

-muy chistosa

- ES EN SERIO – VAMOS A TENER UN BEBE QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO

-jennifer estás loca- un niño no es una cosa de juego

-yo no estoy jugando de verdad quiero tener un hijo contigo quiero que lo hagamos.

-apenas y nos estamos mudando no es una cosa de golpe.

-lana ya me estas empezando a molestar – nunca me entiendes – con eso la rubia se fue de la sala de estar al balcón tirando la puerta.

-que fue ese golpe que paso!¡

-tranquila ginny esa fue Jennifer haciendo uno de sus famosos berrinches

- y porque que paso ¡!?

-después te explico – ni le hagas caso ya sabes cómo es

-jennifer nunca va a cambiar su carácter impulsivo quieres que hable con ella tu sabes que ella siempre me escucha.

-toma a Oliver, ya voy yo a hablar con ella antes que explote- lana le entregaba él bebe a su madre y se dirigía a donde se encontraba su muy enojada novia.

-lana no quiero discutir ya olvida lo que dije está claro que tú y yo no estamos en la misma página.

-hey deja de actuar así yo no he dicho que no quiera pero que te pasa simplemente no es normal que me digas algo de ese tipo sin anestesia tu y yo quedamos en que primero íbamos a vivir juntas después veríamos que pasaba. – a pesar que la rubia se veía molesta lana no perdió tiempo y se sentó en sus piernas.

-si lana pero no quiero esperar más tiempo yo solo quiero tener una familia contigo, me llena de mucha ilusión que tengamos un bebe y no es una cosa de golpe es algo que he estado pensando desde hace mucho, yo sé que nuestras vida son complicadas pero mira a ginny y josh ellos trabajan igual que duro que nosotros y lo están haciendo bien – yo solo quiero tener eso contigo-

Lana la beso con toda la pasión y el amor del mundo- eres increíble a veces me sorprendes las cosas tan hermosas que dices- es cuestión de empezar a buscar donantes y esas cosas no ¡!?¡

-en serio amor

-siiiiii vamos a tener un bebe –pero con una condición

- la que quieras

-vamos a tomar las cosas en un mes vamos a empezar a grabar la serie y tenemos que hablar con Adam y Eddy.

-dios en estos momentos quisiera tener un pena para poder embarazarte sin tanta cosa.

-en realidad tenemos pero son de plásticos

-jajajaja tonta deberíamos esta noche empezar a practicar con esos de plásticos no crees.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo pero esta noche lo uso yo.

-queee nooo lana me toca a mí.

-no estas equivocada tú lo usaste la última vez

-claro que no

-jennifer hace una semana cuando llegue a casa quien me estaba esperando en la cama con nuestro amiguito ahh el de color rosado que tanto te gusta.

-joder tienes razón – pero yo quiero hacértelo así esta noche podemos llegar a un acuerdo!?¡

-ya veremos ahora vamos que ginny está sola en la sala con Oliver.

-todo bien señoritas Oliver ya se estaba empezando a preocupar que sus tías estaban tardando tanto.

-todo está bien mejor que nunca verdad pequeña.

-no me digas pequeña Jennifer

-ustedes no cambian anda Jennifer ven te has ganado un regalito te toca cambiar el pañal.

-como se aprovechan de mí.

-no quieres un bebe es mejor que empieces a practicar porque te tocara cambiar todo los pañales- lana le susurraba a su novia.

-ven ginny vamos a tomarnos un te mientras jen lo cambia.

-no es justo pequeño estas mujeres se están aprovechando de tu tía favorita.

-te he oído menos hablar y más trabajar el pañal no se va a cambiar solo- con eso lana y ginny dejaron a la rubia en la sala con el pequeño.

-vamos a ver que tenemos aquí- JOOOOOO DERRR como un cuerpo tan pequeño puede hacer todo esto – y el olor chico- con que te están alimentando-dios que asco .-. Bueno acabemos con esto.

-SW-


	5. la calma antes de la tormenta

_**-SW-**_

-no puedo creer que dentro de una semana vamos a empezar a grabar ¡- no quiero dejar nuestra casa amor.

-no quieres dejar de hacer el amor será ¡?¡

-bueno eso también pero oye tampoco es que lo vamos a dejar de hacer verdad?

-ya conoces las reglas ¡!

-por dios lana ya ha pasado un año de eso, no creo que eso importe ahora ya todo el mundo sabe de nuestra relación.

-te lo vuelvo a repetir no pienso tener algún tipo de intimidad contigo mientras estemos grabando sabes que las cámaras nos siguen a todos lados y que hay muchos fans también ¡ ya fue suficiente con las fotos que salieron de tu teléfono.

-pero amor no fue a mí a la única que le hackearon su iphone y debo decir que eso nos ahorró mucho camino.

-en serio estás loca ¡!¡? yo no quería que las cosas fueran así

-ah ya se querías salir en ellen ¡?

-deja de decir tonterías

-ven aquí amor ¡! tu amas mis tonterías- la rubia se acercó dónde estaba la morena –mis tonterías te vuelven loca –empezó a darle besos por todo el cuello mordiéndole la oreja, la morena solo pudo suspirar.

-te lo digo en serio Jennifer no pienso cambiar de opinión

-ni un poquito-yo me puedo meter a escondidas a tu camerino bajarte las bragas y meter mi lengua donde más te gusta.

-que romántica eres cuando te lo propones

-otro punto a mi favor ¡! Te encanta que te hable así

-tan segura estas ¡?

-Podemos apostar ¡

-ni que estuviera loca

-puedo asegurarte que aunque digas que no te gusta las cosas que hago o digo seguro ya estas mojada –ese comentario volvió loca a lana porque ella sabía que Jennifer estaba en lo cierto, nunca en su vida había sido tan sexual con una persona como lo era con ella y es que la rubia solo le decía algo y ya la ponía caliente a niveles muy altos y peligros ¡!

-que creída eres morrison no te han enseñado que debes ser humilde ¡

-no cuando tengo una preciosa y sensual mujer que se muere por mí, anda ya deja de ser tan soberbia y acepta que tendremos sexo cuando estemos grabando.

-ya lo veremos ¡

-eso no es un no!

-pero tampoco un si

-te acuerdas cuando empezamos a salir que me dijiste que nunca te conquistaría que yo no era tu tipo y que debía alejarme porque era una pérdida de tiempo y míranos ahora viviendo juntas con muchos planes-

-debo decir que eres una mujer bastante persistente

-siempre logro obtener lo que quiero y ahorita se me ocurren muchas cosas para pasar el rato.

-te amo preciosa ¡

-awwww que linda pero no te voy a dar sexo en el trabajo- con eso la morena se levantó de la silla y se fue.

-ven aquí mujer ¡! No me puedes dejar así y después dicen que la mala soy yo.

-SW-

Habían pasado unos días bastante tranquilos, ya el tema de los bebes había quedado a un lado porque después de mucho hablar decidieron que lo mejor era esperar a terminar las grabaciones de la serie así tendrían suficiente tiempo libre para planificar las cosas, también la rubia seguía recibiendo mensajes y llamadas de Tatiana ella solo las ignoraba nadie se iba a meter en su relación no después que las cosas están tan bien y es que ahora Jennifer había dejado los juegos y se había olvidado de todas las chicas con las que hablaba quizás ese error que le podría costar su relación la había hecho entender de una vez por toda que amaba a lana con todas sus fuerzas y que de nada servía buscar en la calle lo que tenía en casa le toco aprender de la peor manera porque se sentía muy mal por lo que había hecho pero tampoco iba a dejar que su vida se fuera a la mierda por ese error, tenía que seguir manteniendo las cosas así.

-jennifer tenemos que programar los horarios para la próxima semana ¡ tenemos muchas invitaciones pendiente y mira esta no se de quien es

-ah esa es de estefano su cumpleaños es dentro de dos semanas , se me había olvidado tenemos que ir bebe.

-bueno recuérdame comprarle algo porque seguro a ti se te olvida.

-amor el lunes tenemos reunión con el cast estoy emocionada por fin vamos a conocer quien será elsa y anna ¡

-si y podremos leer el primer capítulo.

-quizás haya al fin swanqueen

-sigue soñando bebe sigue soñando.

-pero lana es lo que la gente quiere ¡al público hay que darle lo que quiere

-más bien lo que tú quieres

-piénsalo sería perfecto así no tendría que meterte mano a escondidas y los besos serian alucinantes

-tu siempre estás pensando en sexo Jennifer

-no lo puedo evitar ¡! Estoy enamorada.

Lana no podía evitar sonreír su novia la hacía feliz cada día las cosas había mejorado mucho y ahora Jennifer no salía tanto y era más abierta con respecto a sus sentimientos, cuando viajo a nueva york pensó que se acercaba a una gran tormenta que quizás mudarse juntas no había sido la mejor de las decisiones porque aunque amaba a su novia no podía pensar en lo inmadura que era y su mal carácter pero todo eso era parte del pasado quizás la convivencia no era tan mala como ella pensaba.

-sw-

Había una pequeña reunión en la casa de un amigo en común ¡las chicas llegaron como siempre agarradas de la mano saludando a todos los conocidos , por supuesto estaba rose la mejor amiga de jennifer que corrió en cuanto vio a su amiga a lana no le hizo mucho ilusión pero sabía que no iba a hacer dramas.

-joder chicas pensé que no iban a venir

-hola rosi ¡! Solo queríamos llegar en el mejor momento y dónde está mi trago

-amor voy a saludar a alice gusto de verte rose.

-cada día tu novia me odia mas

-y tú no haces nada para mejorarlo.

-venga vamos a disfrutar quiero emborracharme esta noche

-pensé que nunca lo dirías hermana.

Las horas pasaban y los tragos iban y venían lana y Jennifer solo se divertían eso era lo bueno de estar entre amigos íntimos podían hacer cualquier cosa y nadie se molestaría en grabarlas o tomarles fotos, Jennifer ya estaba un poco borracha y cada vez que podía le robaba besos a su novia o la sacaba a bailar, lana por su parte disfrutaba de su novia aunque eso significaría que tendría que cargarla el resto de la noche, las chicas se encontraban en un mueble de la casa lana sentada en las piernas de Jennifer con rose sentada del otro extremo mientras hablaban con otros amigos en eso se acercó un conocido para presentarle a la nueva invitada recién llegada.

-chicas les quiero presentar a mi amiga Tatiana acaba de llegar de los angeles ¡

Jennifer pensó que se iba a morir allí mismo el corazón le latía tan rápido esto no podía ser tanto había corrido lejos de esta situación esto no podía estar pasando ¡miro de re ojo a rose que tenía la misma cara de fantasma y es que al parecer lana no se había dado cuenta de la situación quien tan amable como siempre le ofreció una sonrisa a la chica.

-mucho gusto Tatiana

- Eres lana parrilla verdad tenía muchas ganas de conocerte

-caramba que honor ¡! Te presento a jennifer y rose

- en realidad ya las conozco verdad chicas ¡!

Y eso fue todo un silencio tenso reino en el lugar ¡! desde ese momento Jennifer pensó que su vida se vendría abajo.


	6. Asi era Ella

_**Holaaa! Gracias mil gracias por sus lindos comentarios son lo máximo ¡!**_

_**Debo decir que no me gusto como fue el capítulo anterior lo escribí media dormida media despierta después que lo subí me arrepentí mucho pero bueno aquí esta este que si les prometo que va a estar muy bueno y con mucho drama.**_

_**Me gustaría que me dijeran hacia donde les gustaría que fuera el fic y si lo debería hacer largo o corto todo depende de ustedes…!?**_

_**-sw-**_

_**No sabía lo que yo tenía no sabía hasta que lo perdía**_

_**Era un ángel era un sol era un sitio en mi canción**_

_**Un milagro que no merecía la verdad de todas mis mentiras**_

_**Era blanca y yo era gris era luna sin un fin **_

_**Una estrella Y de todas la más bella.**_

_**Así ere ella.**_

_**-**_Estas bien jen te noto distraída…! El ambiente había cambiado por completo después de la presentación de Tatiana a lana las cosas se habían vuelto bastante rara y sin duda lana lo noto enseguida y cuando la modelo se marchó se fijó que su novia estaba algo nerviosa y no dejaba de hacerle miradas a rose que también parecía que había visto a un fantasma y mientras la música sonaba todos parecían seguir en su mundo ¡

-todo está perfecto es lo que ya es tarde y me quiero ir .

-pero si me dijiste hace rato que te querías quedar que pasa ¡?

-nena no pasa nada, si ya es tarde, deberías ir a buscar nuestras cosas

-de verdad estas muy rara Jennifer

-lana deja de buscar cosas donde no las hay puedes por favor hacer lo que te pido sin hacer una novela loca.

-no tienes por qué hablarme así no sé qué diablos te pasa… con eso la morena se levantó de golpe de las piernas de la rubia y se fue a buscar lo que le pedía, no entendía que había pasado hasta ahora la estaban pasando muy bien pero a veces le costaba seguir a su novia.

-quien coño invito a Tatiana rose fuiste tu

-para nada jenni estoy tan sorprendida como tú sabes que nunca te haría algo así.

-pero esa noche dejaste que me acostara con Tatiana

-y es mi culpa que no puedas ser una persona fiel, yo te quiero mucho Jennifer pero no es mi culpa yo soy una mujer soltera y me puedo tirar a quien quiera tú en cambio estas en una relación si sabias donde te metías porque lo hiciste

-yo que se ¡pensé que las cosas no iban a llegar tan lejos nunca a sido mi intensión lastimar a lana y lo sabes.

-y ahora que vas a hacer?

-la verdad no tengo ni idea!

-SW-

Lana se dirigía hacia el cuarto donde estaban sus cosas cuando una mano la empujo y ella no tuvo más remedio que girar.

-disculpa no te vi..!

-tranquila no pasa nada yo solo venía a buscar las cosas de mi novia

-jennifer es tu novia ¡?

-si bueno creo que todo el mundo lo sabe

-se quieren mucho digo por el tiempo que llevan juntas

-si somos muy felices juntas.. lana se dirigió a coger las cosas esa mujer le parecía bastante extraña

-no quisiera meterme en tu relación pero deberías saber quién es ella verdaderamente

-disculpa- la morena se quedó plantada no sabía de qué estaba hablando esta mujer.

-que no te deberías engañar o mejor dicho no deberías seguir creyendo en Jennifer

-mira apenas y se quién eres porque me vienes a decir estas cosas que estas tratando de hacer yo conozco a Jennifer así que por favor déjame en paz.

-pensé que me ibas a decir eso y que no ibas a creer en las cosas que te iba a decir por eso es mejor que las veas tu misma… con eso la modelo le dio su teléfono a lana y empezó a mostrarle las fotos que se había tomado el día de la fiesta .

Lana no podía creer lo que veía su novia con otra chica bastante tomada , su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza quería llorar no daba crédito a lo que veía hasta que encontró lo que termino de destrozar su corazón una foto donde se veía a Jennifer dormida en los brazos de la morena y se veía que las dos estaban desnudas bajos las sabanas , no sabía cuándo había pasado eso , le entrego el teléfono a la chica y salió de allí tan rápido como pudo sin duda su mundo se venía contra el suelo.

Llego donde estaba la rubia que ya la esperaba para marchase , ni quiera se despidió de sus amigos se montó en el coche y espero a su novia que había visto esa actitud bastante extraña, manejo en silencio y le parecía raro que lana estuviera tan callada a lo mejor estaba un poco molesta por haberse ido de la fiesta así tan de repente, en cuando llegaron a su casa lana se bajó y se dirigió adentro cuando la rubia entro se encontró a su novia parada en el medio de la sala con unos ojos lleno de rabia pura y con los puños cerrados.

-lana amor que pasa.

-ERES UNA MIERDA DE PERSONA JENNIFER… lana exploto y le dio la primera cachetada a su novia nunca en su vida hubiera pensando que llegaría a esto con una pareja pero estaba odiando a Jennifer de una manera que no encontraba otra manera de expresarlo.

Jennifer quedo en shock primero sintió la palma de la mano en su cara y después el ardor

-QUE CARAJOS TE PASA TE VOLVISTE LOCA

-LOCA ¡!¡? UNA MIERDA COMO PUDISTE ENGAÑARME COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO ¡!? …..

-lana yo … la rubia se había quedado sin palabras

-en serio ahora no tienes un coño que decir , puedes déjame te lo explico la puta que te tiraste y que se atrevió a ir a una fiesta de nuestros amigos me enseño todas las fotos donde sales , no entiendo cómo me pudiste hacer eso eres una mierda… lana ya no gritaba ahora estaba llorando de la rabia del dolor .

-bebe déjame explicarte

-no me toques Jennifer no te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima en tu puta vida otra vez

-no amor las cosas no son así, mira tenemos que hablar

-hablar?¡ y piensas que yo te voy a escuchar que te voy a creer después de ver esas fotos .. lana se fue directo a la habitación seguida de Jennifer que no dejaba de rogar que la escuchara, vio como lana tomaba una de las maletas grandes y la colocaba en la cama para después ir al closet y buscar su ropa.

-que hacer amor ¡?¡

-que coño crees! me voy ¡ yo no pienso seguir ni un minuto más cerca de ti.

-noooo! Tu no te puedes ir ¡ lana amor tienes que dejar que me explique por favor amor tienes que dejar que yo te explique las cosas no me hagas esto por favor por favor te lo ruego las cosas no fueron así bebe escúchame , lana mírame por favor… Jennifer se acercó dónde estaba lana y le quito de un golpe la ropa y lanzo la maleta al suelo.

-Que mierda Jennifer aléjate de mí que coño crees que haces déjame hacer la maleta

-nooo voy a dejar que te vayas, entiéndelo no lo voy a hacer de aquí no te vas.

-me piensas retener que patética no quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir y es mejor que me dejes ir porque voy a llamar a la policía eso es lo que quieres ¡!?

-no me importa una mierda tú de aquí no te vas ¡?¡

Lana salió de la habitación estaba claro que Jennifer no la iba a dejar hacer la maleta se fue a buscar el teléfono de casa necesita llamar a alguien que la fuera a buscar pero en lo que tomo el teléfono la rubia se lo arrebato y eso fue todo lo que necesito para lanzarse con toda la furia de su ser y empezó a darle golpes a Jennifer por todos lados , fue una lucha muy fuerte lana no se reconocía una fuerza mayor la empujaba estaba llena de odio y de dolor , nunca entendió como habían personas que podían golpear su pareja pero en ese momento su cuerpo y su mente eran otro y volvió a su época donde lo único que quería hacer era luchar con el mundo, por su parte Jennifer no se dejó y como pudo aguanto los golpes que su novia le estaba dando ella también tuvo que responder era cuestión de instinto y cuando cayó al suelo con novia no tuvo más remedio que seguir la lucha , lana le había roto la boca podía sentir la sangre , también ya le dolían los brazos hasta que no pudo más y se quitó de encima dejando a lana en el suelo.

Como pudo se levantó, todo era confuso nunca creyó que lana reaccionaria de esta manera pero ella se lo merecía y tenía que aguantar esto y mucho más pues no pensaba dejarla ir.

-lana por favor

-cállate no entiendes que no quiero escucharte

-no puedo ¡! Eres mi vida y si te pierdo me voy a enloquecer

-y porque coño me engañaste esa es tu brillante manera de demostrarme que me amas

-yo … yo no pensé que las cosas llegarían tan lejos y no hay día que me arrepienta de eso

-nunca pensabas decírmelo verdad yo iba a seguir siendo la estúpida novia que todo se lo cree que vive a tus pies pues déjame decirte que esa mierda se acabó, esa lana pendeja que conociste se ha ido y todo gracias a ti y tus mierdas, no quiero saber nada de ti y es mejor que dejes que me vaya porque esta mierda va a terminar todavía mucho peor.

-ya te lo dije lana no te voy a dejar ir , la rubia estaba sangrando por el labio pero no dejaba se suplicar

-que patética eres ¡!

-te amo

-NO MIENTAS JODER NO ME MIENTAS MAS

-TE AMO MALDITA SEA Y SI SOY UNA MALDITA IDIOTA QUE TODO LO HACE MAL Y LA CAGUE LO ACEPTO PERO NO PUEDES DECIR QUE NO TE AMO NO ME VENGAS CON ESO.

-esto se terminó Jennifer

Ahora era el turno de Jennifer de enloquecer empezó a romper las cosas de toda la casa , las mesas de vidrio empezó a tirar los platos en la cocina , lana solo la veía , con rabia y miedo las cosas se habían ido bastante lejos , su mundo perfecto su novia y su casa lo que ella creía que tenía seguro se estaba derrumbando bajo sus pies

-esto es lo que quieres no, quieres que todo se acabe pues que mierda vamos a romperlo todo que no quede nada, si no vas a escucharme, después que la sala estaba prácticamente en ruina y sus perros y el gato de lana no dejan de hacer sonidos se veía que los animales estaban nerviosos y no entendía porque sus dueñas se comportaban de esta manera.

-porque lo hiciste Jennifer nosotras estábamos bien o eso era lo que yo creía.

-yo no me acuerdo!

-Queee ¡!

-eso fue cuando te fuiste a nueva york yo estaba molesta contigo y empecé a tomar sin control no me acuerdo de nada cuando me desperté estaba en una situación bastante complicada.

-y tú piensas que me voy a sentir mejor porque no te acuerdas, eres una pendeja ni quiera puedo verte, me das asco y es mejor que te cures estas sangrando demasiado…. Con eso lana se fue al cuarto de nuevo pero antes tranco la puerta con seguro busco su teléfono eran casi las 4 de la madrugada no sabía que hacer busco entre sus número y llamo a ginnifer seguro ella la ayudaría.

-aloo lana que pasa porque me llamas a esta hora.

-ginny necesito que me vengas a buscar

-a donde lana por dios no me asuste que pasa.

-jennifer y yo estamos teniendo una terrible pelea y ella no me deja ir, las cosas se salieron de control por favor necesito salir de aquí… lana lloraba

-claro amiga josh y yo vamos en camino pero las dos están bien ¡!?

-después te cuento.

Lana colgó y espero pacientemente a su amiga mientras trataba de recoger sus cosas cuando salió del cuarto encontró a Jennifer tirada en el suelo con sus mascotas, esa imagen la mato, quería llorar hasta morirse quería gritar porque amaba a esta mujer con su vida y le rompía el corazón saber que la había engañado pero más que quisiera ir abrazar a su mujer y curarla algo mucho mayor la hacía alejarse.

-nunca pensé que las cosas terminarían de esta manera, de todas las personas no pensé que fueras tú la mujer que amo que me engañaría de la peor manera, espero que sepas muy bien lo que acabas de hacer, acabas de destruir lo nuestro y no pienses que te voy a tener lastima, en unos días mando a buscar el resto de mis cosas no quiero tener que volver a este lugar ahora si te puedes tirar a todas las mujeres que quieras.

-no digas eso lana si te engañe pero fue solo esa chica.

-guao y eso me va a hacer sentir mejor, huy pero que noble eres mira que tirarte a una puta nada más vaya que considerada.

-te voy a demostrar que te amo

-es mejor que no pierdas tu tiempo porque yo no te voy a perdonar.

-ya lo veras, te voy a recuperar lo juro por dios, te amo eras la mujer de mi vida serás mi esposa y tendremos hijos.

-VETE AL INFIERNO PERRA INFIEL…. Allí estaba la declaración más barata y también más brutal ya no quedaba nada, su relación había acabado y de la peor manera, le dolía todo el corazón y el cuerpo porque lo tenía también lleno de moretones pero también el alma y esa estaba segura que nunca se iba a curar.

Sus amigos llegaron y cuando vieron el desastre pensaron lo peor, por un lado una Jennifer con la cara rota y los brazos destruidos mientras la casa estaba echa un desastre, vidrios rotos, marcos de fotos tirados por todo el lugar , no hicieron ninguna pregunta ya que sabían que sus amigas estaban en la peor situación posible y que lo último que necesitaban era dar explicaciones.

Josh se llevó a lana al auto y la ayudo a meter las cosas, también a sus mascotas por su parte ginnifer ayudo a su amiga.

-jennifer vamos ¡! Tienes que curarte

-la perdí ginni la perdí ¡!

-dios mío

-la engañe y me descubrió ni siquiera se lo dije fui una cobarde

-jennifer que hiciste ¡! Porque no entiendo

-puedes odiarme tu también soy una mierda, es mejor que te vayas necesito que cuides de lana por favor.

-y quien cuidara de ti.!¡

-eso es lo que merezco después de lo que hice, ella necesita que estés a su lado por favor ve ginni.

Ginnifer salió de la casa en busca de su marido y amiga, no sin antes llamar a rose y pedirle que por favor fuera donde estaba Jennifer que la necesitaba con eso se dirigió a su casa dejando a su mejor amiga rota en mil pedazos y llevándose a la otra en peor estado.

_**En sus ojos vi el error que mi ego cometió poco a poco de mí se alejaba**_

_**Su mirada de mí se apartaba, ya no puedo regresar el tiempo atrás **_

_**No sabía que con su partida se iba a ir detrás toda mi vida.**_

-SW-

Bastante intenso debo decir, por favor dejen sus comentarios necesito saber si les gusta hacia dónde va la historia y que les gustaría que pasara.

Besos besos ¡!1


	7. Nos cuesta comenzar

_**Se que me he tardado mucho en subir pero tengo la misión de terminar mis fics tarde o temprano pues yo soy una de las que le molesta cuando dejan las historias incompletas les pido que me tengas paciencia pues esta historia tendrá su fin **___

Ya habían transcurrido una semana desde que la pareja se había separado violentamente mientras lana se refugiaba en sus amigos se hundía en la depresión se negaba a salir de casa y solo comía cuando sus amigos le llevaban algo, todos trataban de animarla pero era imposible todavía sentía ese dolor que le rompía el corazón a veces sentía que no podía respirar que el dolor la iba a matar, lo único que hacía era llorar recordando todas las cosas que vivió con Jennifer se sentía tan humillada y fracasada como mujer, tenía cambios de humor de un momento a otros sentía que era su culpa que no había sabido complacer a su mujer o en otros momentos que Jennifer era una infiel que y que todo era su culpa, había vuelto a fumar algo que odiaba con todo el alma pues hace año y medio se había prometido a ella misma y sus fans que dejaría ese mal habito ahora su vida consistía en bebidas energéticas y cigarrillos recuerdos y una vida vacía.

Nunca antes había sentido esto, nunca nadie la había traicionado como lo hizo la rubia, esperaba que todo fuera un mal sueño que esa noche nunca hubiera pasado pero la realidad la golpeaba cada día como un tren a alta velocidad. Su ansiedad aumentaba cada minuto pues solo faltaba un día para la reunión con el cast de la serie y los escritores sabía muy bien que Jennifer estaría allí estaba muy tentada a llamar y cancelar decir que estaba indispuesta pero no quería que su relación laboral también se viera afectaba y más sabiendo que tendría que trabajar con ella los próximos meses definitivamente su infierno apenas acababa de comenzar.

-SQ-

-JENNIFER – ahora si va en serio, tienes que levantarte mira este desastre, no puedo creer que todavía no te has duchado ¡! Apestas- gritada una enfurecida rose al ver a su amiga en este estado, nunca pensó que esto podría pasar que su mejor amiga iba a estar en este estado tan lamentable y todo por lana , al principio pensó que su amiga solo estaba con la morena por diversión que en cualquier momento se le iba a pasar , es más cada vez que le presentaba a alguien y su amiga no la rechazaba más pensaba que todo era un juego pero al parecer se equivocó y mucho pues su rubia estaba destruida no paraba de llorar abrazada a una foto de lana no quería comer y ni hablar de su aseo personal .

Gracias a dios ella había limpiado el desastre que había causado la ruptura y es que la casa se había convertido en un campo de batalla, todavía Jennifer tenía el labio inflamado pues se negaba a que rose se lo curara, ella Había ido el miércoles por la tarde y a duras penas logro que su amiga comiera algo ya hoy era viernes y todavía no se había levantado.

-jennifer no lo voy a repetir no me queda de otra que llamar a tu hermana.

-te prohíbo que hagas eso- déjame en paz

-no me estas dejando otra opción, mira como estas mira cómo está la casa no puedes seguir así no es saludable no quiero verte así

-no puedo- decía la rubia con la fragilidad de una niña

-pero tienes que poder – tienes que levantare mierda si lana es el amor de tu vida y cometiste un maldito error, tienes que tener los ovarios de tratar de recuperarla en vez de estar aquí en la miseria.

-ella no me quiere que no entiendes – no me va a perdonar

-y nadie en su lugar te perdonaría .no seas estúpida nunca pensé que diría esto pero tienes que luchar por ella, tienes que intentar arreglar las cosas al principio será muy duro pero no creo que a lana se le haya acabado el amor de un día para otro.-¡! Vio como a su amiga se le iluminaban los ojos por primera vez en días

-tu crees que tengo esperanzas ¡!

-bueno no todo puede estar perdido jenni ¡! Ella te ama estoy segura y cometiste un error de los grandes pero no creo que sea imperdonable.

-mañana no es la reunión ¡?

-siii

-bueno allí tienes la oportunidad de verla a lo mejor puedan hablar un poco

La rubia se levantó enseguida – como no lo había pensado rose por supuesto mañana la voy a ver es mi oportunidad.

-pero primero necesitas una ducha por horas apestas mujer y después te voy a curar esa herida.

-ha! Eres un sol pequeña ¡!

-SQ-

El esperado día había llegado para las dos mujeres mucha ansiedad mucho tener pero tenían que enfrentar las cosas de una vez por toda , ya en la oficina de producción todos los actores iban llegando , muchos saludos y platica mientras esperaban que los productores y escritores llegaran , de un momento a otro apareció Jennifer y para ginnifer y josh no fue una sorpresa ver a su amiga tan demacrada y un poco desarreglada sabían muy bien como habían dejado a su amiga hace una semana atrás pero al parecer todos los demás notaron el terrible morado que tenía Jennifer en la boca nadie dijo nada y todavía fue más extraño no ver a su novia con ella siempre llegaban juntas a la hora de las reuniones.

Después de media hora todos tomaron asiento, la rubia se estaba preocupando pues no veía que su ex novia ahora apareciera – será que lana se había arrepentido de ir –no podía ser , sería un golpe terrible si no se presentara, pero de un momento a otro apareció lana como siempre con una sonrisa en sus labios saludando a todo mundo – podía sentir como todo a su alrededor desaparecía y solo quedaban ellas dos quería correr y abrazarla pedirle perdón de rodillas aunque se le fue la vida en ello- la manera en que amaba a esta mujer era de otro mundo.

-de verdad disculpen – me quede atascada en el trafico

-tranquila lana todavía no empezamos – hablaba Adam

La morena poso los ojos en toda la habitación hasta que vio a Jennifer sentada al lado de josh y ginnifer , le temblaron las piernas era la primera vez que la veía desde su separación y aunque le dolía admitirlo sintió un poco de alivio al ver que Jennifer lucia igual de destruida que ella , se ve que estaba sufriendo no dejo de notar la herida en su labio y de inmediato se sintió culpable cuento le dolió maltratar así a Jennifer las cosas que uno puedo llegar a hacer cuando está herida de amor.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió al ver que lana se sentaba al lado de sean su compañero más cercano y con el que su personaje estaba teniendo una relación , hubo un poco de silencio que después fue los productores quienes que daban la bienvenida a todos después de sus vacaciones también presentaron a los actores que iba a ser el eje central de la mitad de temporada pues con el nuevo éxito de frozen los escritores no perdieron el tiempo y adaptaron rápidamente para poder sumar a estos personajes .

Todo pasaba muy rápido en la mente de las dos mujeres que no dejaban de dedicarse miradas en toda la reunión, la verdad era como si no estuvieran presentes, pues no escuchaban nada de lo que decían.

-Bueno ha sido una fantástica reunión ya todos tienen sus horarios de llamado y prueba de vestuario, el lunes empezamos con las grabaciones y vamos a empezar a grabar las escenas de exteriores primero para que los fans no tengan muchos spoiler de la nueva temporada, Georgina tu y Jennifer tendrán varias escenas que quiero que practiquen pues Emma y Elsa tendrán una muy buena historia y necesito que haya mucha conexión entre ustedes dos.

Lana salió disparada después que la reunión termino cuando iba hacia su camerino pues tenía que buscar unas cosas que había dejado – noto enseguida como Jennifer la tomaba del brazo y la metía en la habitación.

-jennifer suelta que crees que estás haciendo

-necesito que hablemos lana

-ya te lo dije no quiero saber más nada de ti y no quiero que me hables estamos en nuestro lugar de trabajo o tampoco vas a respetar eso.

-ahorita no me importa una mierda necesito que hablemos por favor

-no no! Entiende que no quiero verte, Vete Jennifer

-no me pienso mover de aquí hasta que hablemos lana tú decides

-que mierda cuando será el día que me vas a dejar en paz es que no te cansas de hacerme daño o que quieres contarme tu idílico romance

-eso no es así y debes escuchar

-yo¡? Deberte algo a ti estas muy equivocada es mejor que te muevas ya me tengo que ir

-lana por favor te lo suplico- ahora Jennifer estaba llorado – te necesito- aquello fue un golpe duro al corazón – ahora la morena quería llorar también

-no puedo Jennifer me estás haciendo daño

-solo te pido una hora ¡!

La morena se lo pensó mucho pero no lo pudo evitar ver a Jennifer así tan frágil y destrozada tampoco la iba a matar si hablaban y así podía saber que llevo a su novia a hacer semejante estupidez.

-está bien quieres hablar vamos a hablar pero no aquí, no quiero que nuestro trabajo se vea afectado sabes como soy y no quiero que la gente empiece a hablar, solo una hora Jennifer, te espero en mi casa para cenar.

-gracias bebe – la rubia se quiso acercar pero la morena la detuvo

-no te estoy dando una oportunidad que te quede claro el perdón no está ni remotamente en mi cabeza que te quede claro. Con eso lana salía de la habitación.

A Jennifer poco le importaba sabía que tenía que ganarse el perdón que tenía que recuperar la confianza de su novia que no sería nada fácil pero ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para recuperarla, tenía claro que su vida estaba al lado de lana y que era hora de empezar a hacer las cosas bien y esta vez iba a ser para siempre- con ese pensamiento la rubia salió con algo de esperanza pues esta noche hablaría con lana.

-SQ-

_**Espero les haya gustado por fis dejen sus comentarios buenos o malos son bien recibidos! Aunque no estoy para pedirles mucho pues el tiempo que ha pasado es mucho espero les siga gustando la historia ¡!**_

_**Besitos!**_


End file.
